Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker
by hypergogeta2012
Summary: After what happened at WWE Wrestlemania 27, Mark Calaway, aka The Undertaker, travels to Japan and becomes a teacher at Yokai Academy. What would happen if he meets a human, a vampire, a succubus, a snow woman, and 2 witches? T-Rated for mild language and brutal violence.


**Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker**

**Hey guys, just want to let you know that this is my newest story. I hope you guys like it and if you do, just review it and tell me what you. If you think it's good or bad, it doesn't matter because all I want to hear is your honesty. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or The Undertaker. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation and The Undertaker belongs to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).**

After a few months of a serious injury from his match against Triple H at Wrestlemania 27, The Undertaker has gotten out of the hospital and went home trying to figure what he's going to do before he returns to WWE once again and challenge whoever would try to go against the 19-0 streak at Wrestlemania 28 in 2012.

Two weeks later, after traveling to Japan, Undertaker was riding his motorcycle to head to his new job (think of it as if he still got the bike since the attitude era). He manage to find a job that would fit his dark energy and scary personality, a job as a teacher in Yokai Academy. A school filled with monsters that would learn how to coexist withe humans. and if any human comes to the school, they will be killed immediately. It doesn't matter because he is known as "The Demon of Death Valley". In his interview, after meeting the headmaster, Undertaker was told about the rules especially the on rule that says "nobody is allowed to reveal their true form at all". So he has no choice but to start teaching as his own human self, Mark Calaway.

By the time he got through a cave, Mark has made it the cliff side with the academy far away in distance. Around him was a dark, gloomy, and strange looking forest. Most of the trees were dead and rotten, skulls were found on the ground, and at the edge of the cliff was a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says "Yokai Private Academy". It looked a little bit like a horror movie. But nothing like that could scare Mark or The Undertaker.

Mark: *In his usual dark voice* Yokai Academy...you better be prepare...to witness the darkness of The Undertaker.

As Mark Calaway, he appears to be an Irish and Native American from Houston, Texas, his skin was pale white, his eyes are blue, his hair is long (but not too long) and black, his beard shaved but growing a little, and with a few tattoos on his neck and on his upper part of his arms. He was wearing long blue jeans, dark sunglasses, a pair of grey biker boots, a grey T-shirt, a Black leather jacket, and a black bandanna on his head covering his hair. As The Undertaker, he has the same appearance, except he's from Death Valley, he wears a dark trench coat, a dark hat, a pair of black gloves, one black elbow pad, black tights with his logo on each side of his legs, a black singlet, and a pair of black boots.

As soon as Mark was heading to the school, he heard some crashing noises, so he decided to go check it. He soon noticed a bunch of tombstones and more skulls around the forest. By the time got over to where that crash came from, there were two students on the floor, with a bike in front of them. To make sure no one finds out his secret, he pretends to be concern, walks over to them, and asks if they were alright.

Mark: Hey you kids alright? I heard some crash from over there. Just wanted to see what was going on.

They turned around and noticed Mark from behind them. One of them was a boy, and the other was a girl. The boy's skin color was pale, his hair color was brown, eyes are brown, his school uniform was a green jacket with a red tie, and brown pants. The girl's skin color was pale white, her hair was long and pink, eyes are green, wearing the similar jacket, but with a short skirt.

Girl: Yeah, we're fine. I accidentally ran over my new friend with my bike.

Boy: But it's okay, at least no got hurt or anything.

Mark: I could see that. Are you two new here to Yokai Academy? Because it looks like you guys are lost.

Girl: Oh yes we are. First year actually. My name is Moka Akashiya

Boy: And I'm Tsukune Aono.

Mark: *As he crossed his arms* Name's Mark Calaway, but I prefer to be called Mark. I'm the new teacher here in the school.

Tsukune: *Concerned about Mark's name* Mark...wait. You're not from Japan, are you?

Mark: I'm from Houston, Texas in the U.S. Traveled all the way after suffering an injury from my recent job, but next year I'll be back. But for now, I think being a teacher will get my mind off things.

Moka: *Politely* Well it's nice to meet you Mark, I hope we'll get along. I mean who knows? Maybe we could be in your class.

Tsukune: I think that would be reasonable.

Mark: As soon as you get your schedules, there might be a chance that you could be in my class. But for now you two should be heading to the entrance ceremony, just walk straight, and you'll be there just in time.

Tsukune: *As he looked straight at the school* Wow, I never knew the was straight ahead. Thanks for the help, Mark.

Mark: *As he got on his bike* No problem kid, just watch out for any trouble. I could tell that things aren't going to be well for some of us.

And with that, Mark had went off to the academy to begin his job, leaving Moka and Tsukune as they walked towards the academy as well.

Moka: He seems nice, but what does he mean by things aren't going to be well?

Tsukune: I don't know. *In his thoughts* "But he sure looks familiar, especially that voice of his. I felt like I've seen him before"

Right after the entrance ceremony was over, Mark went over to his desk in his own classroom, as he was ready to start teaching. As soon as his students, he took a look at his list of roster students for the day, and he noticed that Tsukune and Moka are not part of his class.

Mark: *In his thoughts* "Despite not being part of my class, I should keep an eye on Tsukune. I could sense that he's a human the moment i met him. But if these students need to learn how to live in harmony with the humans, then his secret shall not be revealed."

As the students got to their seats, Mark has gotten off his chair, took of his shades, and began teaching.

Mark: Alright, we shall begin our right now. My name is Mark Calaway and if you never heard of me, it's because I'm from Houston, Texas in the U.S. But I am Irish and Native American, and I'm here to teach you not only on "How to coexist with humans" but to teach you about how most society nowadays pay more attention on Mixed Martial Arts and Wrestling. If any of you are interested, I could teach you how to wrestle or fight like the MMA at the gym. Any questions before we begin?

One male student raised his hand to ask Mark a question.

Mark: Yes?

Male student #1: Just to be sure, how can you able to teach us all that?

Mark: We will schedule our two different classes to keep track on what we're doing, Since tomorrow is the first day of class, I'll start with wrestling, then on the next day, we will start with MMA. Day 1: Wrestling and Day 2: MMA. Once we began these classes, we'll be going in repeat everyday until I start heading back home in 2012.

Another male student raised his hand.

Male student #2: What are you gonna be doing in 2012 anyway?

Mark: Recently I suffered a recent injury from my last job so I'm taking some time off. So for now, teaching is the best job to keep my mind off things.

Female student #1: *As she raised her hand* So what job were you working as?

The windows was then sealed shut, leaving everyone in the dark, as little bit of light but not so bright came, and then smoke came in from out of nowhere. The students then found out that it was Mark using dark energy, scaring the hell out of all of them.

Mark: *In his dark voice* Just so you know...I work as a wrestler in the WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment. But do not think that I am a human! And do not tell anyone about this! I will tell them myself. I am known as "The Phenom", "The Demon of Death Valley", and I am known as "The Deadman". My name is The Undertaker and I am only using 30% of my dark energy. And if you're against that, I will make you perish, and you will all...REST...IN...PEACE!

The students were nodding their heads as they fear The Undertaker's darkness and his tone. And then everything went back to normal, even Mark himself has gone back to normal.

Mark: Any more questions you like to share? Feel free to share.

The students just sat there with no replies. They really got scared of The Undertaker, so they decided not to get him pissed off, or question him about being a human.

Mark: Good. Then tomorrow, we shall begin on our lesson of wrestling, and this lesson is about WWE Monday Night Raw.

After class was over, Mark had met a few teachers at the teacher's teachers were Shizuka Nekonome, Tsukune and Moka's homeroom teacher and the advisor of the Newspaper Club (which we would get that eventually), Okuto Kotsubo, the physical education teacher, and Ririko Kagome, the math teacher. Mark had with walked in to get a drink of water until Okuto walked to him and made a conversation.

Okuto: I heard that you're teaching the students about the MMA and wrestling.

Mark: *After getting his drink* Let's just say that these students need to learn about what human society are into nowadays.

Ririko: Yes that may be true but I have a question for you. Are you aware that there are some monsters you never heard of in this academy?

Mark: *As he took off his shades* Not really. The only monsters I meet is a demon of Satan (Kane), a vampire (Gangrel), and a beast incarnate (Brock Lesnar) .

Shizuka then hands Mark a book that contains information about monsters whether they are in Yokai Academy or not.

Shizuka: *With a cheerful voice* Why don't you try reading this book? There's plenty of info about the monsters you need to know.

Mark: *As he grabbed it* I think this is what I need actually, thanks. *As he got out* If you'll excuse me, I'll probably check if there are students who want to learn how to wrestle or fight in MMA.

Mark was then walking through the hallway, finishing his book he was given, right at the final pages where it mentions that vampires are S-Class monsters.

Mark: S-Class monsters? Never heard something like that before. Not even Gangrel has ever mentioned this to me ever since he joined The Ministry of Darkness back at 1998.

While Mark was finished with his book, he noticed a crowd from outside, like as if there's a fist fight. He checked it out and noticed that there was Tsukune being manhandled by another student named Saizou Komiya, while Moka just stand there worried about Tsukune. Mark asks one of the students on what's going on.

Male student #3: Saizou Komiya was messing with that new guy, just so he could get Moka Akashiya for himself.

Female student #2: He's one of those ill mannered rouge monsters.

Male student #3: He sounds like a ladies man, from all the human women he molested.

Mark had unleash his dark energy as he heard about what Saizou did.

Mark: *In his thoughts* "Saizou Komiya has now sealed his fate!"

Saizou: *After fast throwing Tsukune to the vending machine* So Moka, why don't you forget about the dumb-ass and hang out with me instead?

As Moka was about to respond with a no, they heard a bell toll coming from out of nowhere. Everyone was confused about the sound, until the bell tolled again, but this time there was a huge dark storm cloud appeared. It did not rain but it was shooting lightning and thunder bolts.

Saizou: *Growls in anger* What the hell is going on here?! Is this some kind of trick or something?!

His answer came as a huge bolt of lightning struck between Saizou, Moka, and Tsukune appeared, and then from out of nowhere was none other than Mark Calaway, using 43% of his dark energy.

Mark: *Glares at Saizou with his dark voice* Saizou Komiya...you have sealed your fate for what you have done. And if Moka does not want to spend some quality time with you...then you shall stay away from her and never mess with Tsukune Aono again.

Saizou: *Grins as he glares at Mark* Listen old man, I don't know who you are but I don't have to listen to you. So why don't you just get out of the way and-

Mark interrupts Saizou as he used his right hand and grabs by the throat choking him. Everyone was shocked to see Mark do something like that, even Moka and Tsukune. Saizou tries to break free but Mark's dark energy was too strong.

Mark: Now you listen here and shut your mouth! I am the new teacher in this school, I am teaching these students about the MMA and wrestling, and you are going to give me some respect (the part about respect was from the attitude era). Now you will either do as I say...or I will make you REST...IN...PEACE!

Mark then lets go of Saizou instead of using the Chokeslam by pushing him away. Saizou then walked away from the confrontation, leaving Mark as he lowers down his dark energy, while the other students except Tsukune and Moka, went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Mark: *As he walked over to Tsukune as he extend his hand* You alright kid? That must have hurt really bad.

Tsukune: *As he grabs Mark's hand and got up to his feet* Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping out there Mark.

Mark: No problem kid. I wouldn't want to see others suffer for pathetic reasons.

Moka: But how did you know I would refuse to hang out with Saizou? And what was that you just did to him?

Mark: *As he put on his shades* Just 43% of my dark energy and I can sense your compassion and bond with Tsukune.

Moka then nods in agreement as she blushed about how much she bonded with Tsukune. Tsukune on the other hand was still wandering about whether or he seen Mark from somewhere before.

Mark: Anyway, you two should get a move on and ignore what just happen. The last thing thing I need is an insult from a sick student like Saizou Komiya.

Tsukune then remembers something as he started to ask Mark a question.

Tsukune: Wait a minute, Mark. Aren't you a former WWE champion named...The Undertaker? I mean you do look just like him.

Mark: *Turns around as he walked away* Maybe I am, Tsukune. Maybe I am.

Moka: *As she looked at Tsukune with a curious look* You know him Tsukune?

Tsukune: Not really. I watched wrestling a few times before. It's just that he looked just like the wrestler himself.

Mark then went to the gym while the lights were out, wearing his gloves, boots, a grey jacket, black pants, with no hat or bandanna on his head, exercising his physical strength, mentally, and gaining more power in order to put his Wrestlemania streak to a new level. He thought of an opponent he would like to face when Wrestlemania 28 comes by.

Mark: Once I complete my training, I will be back at the WWE...and I will have rematch against Triple H at Wrestlemania 28. What happened at our No Holds Barred match at Wrestlemania 27...I do not want 'that scene' to be a lasting memory of my own legacy. So I am willing to give Hunter another chance at immortality.

As Mark was about to continue his training until he noticed that Tsukune running through the forest, carrying a brown bag with a strap on his left shoulder, while Moka was chasing after him with a worried expression. Mark somehow knew this would happen so he used his dark energy to follow the human.

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "I'm sorry Moka. But I can't risk my life in this crazy school. But then again, I still wanted to know if Mark is actually The Undertaker. Maybe I should see him myself and-"

Tsukune slowed down as heard the same bell toll from earlier, the storm cloud appeared again, the thunder and lightning has struck, and smoke coming through the forest. And then Mark from out of nowhere, in his usual clothes from earlier, scaring him from behind.

Mark: *With a disappointed look* Where do you think you're going kid?

Tsukune: Mark? How did you find me? And what are you talking about?

Mark: Do not try to change the subject, Tsukune. If you won't tell me, then forget it. I already knew where you were going. I could sense your fear, your guilt, and your curiosity. I knew you were a human the moment I met you.

Tsukune: *As his eyes widened* You're not going to tell anybody, are you.

Mark: Wrong Tsukune. These monsters need to learn how get along with humans...so I kept that secret in order to protect you. And to let you know, I have a secret I want you to keep.

Mark then took off his bandanna and shades, revealing his hair, and rolled his eyes till Tsukune sees no pupils, scaring him before he rolls them back.

Tsukune: *As he was shaking in fear* S-So that means y-you're-?

Mark: Yes I am, Tsukune. I am "The Deadman" himself from World Wrestling Entertainment. I am THE UNDERTAKER!

Tsukune: But I thought everything in the WWE was all just a gimmick...wasn't?

Mark: Wrong again kid. I may be a wrestler...but everything that me and the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas has ever done and who we are is real. I know of a solution that can help you survive this school...and to keep your friendship with Moka.

Tsukune: Really? I'll do anything to protect myself and Moka. Just tell me what I need to do.

Mark: Trust me, you would not enjoy this. I have found out that you and Moka will be in my class tomorrow...so I want you to meet me after class and I will tell you what you need to do.

Tsukune: *Knowing that this is not going to be his day* Alright I'll do it. But just as long I can be able to protect Moka.

Mark: *Gives him a small smile* Good, then you should get going and apologize to Moka right now.

Just when Tsukune was doing what Mark says, a certain female voice started to scream, causing them look ahead on where it comes from. They both recognized it to be Moka being in serious trouble.

Tsukune: Moka? *As he looked at Mark* You don't think that Saizou could be giving up, could he?

Mark: That sick monster has really sealed his fate this time. Kid I think you should get over there right now...and do not worry. I'll be over there as soon as I can.

Tsukune then went over to find and help out Moka, leaving Mark while he's unleashing his 100% of his dark energy, and it could take a while for him to become his deadman persona. A few minutes later, Saizou, while in his monster form known as an orc, had punched Tsukune, sending him to the cliff side where the cave is. Moka was next to the human frightened to see him hurt so badly. Saizou was about to walk over to Tsukune and finish him off until a bell toll came out of nowhere again.

Saizou: *Growls in deep anger* Old man if this is one of your tricks, then you know damn well it's not funny!

Tsukune: *Groans in pain* It's...not...a trick. He's here..."The Deadman" has risen...to put an end to this.

As Saizou was about to respond to what Tsukune just said, the cloud storm appeared again, lightning and thunder striking down, smoke from out of nowhere, and the bell tolled again. Then Mark was standing behind the orc, with his wrestling gear and his full 100% of his dark energy, he has completed his transformation as The Undertaker. Moka's eyes were widened in terror to see how scary The Undertaker could be, Tsukune was shocked but was amazed to see "The Phenom" in person. As everything except the dark storm cloud disappeared, Saizou turned around and when he did, Undertake gives him Ballistic punching combination, and then finished him with a throat thrust.

The Undertaker: *In his dark voice* Saizou Komiya...you should have heed my warning. Now...you shall be put to your misery! The Undertaker will terminate you...and put your rotting corpse into the fiery pits of hell!

Saizou then tried to make punch against The Undertaker. But "The Demon of Death Valley" had duck from under, and then ran back to the orc and used a leaping flying clothesline, sending him to the ground while Undertaker got back on his feet. Tsukune and Moka were amazed to see how athletic and stronger The Undertaker really is.

Tsukune: *Smiling* And I thought I'd never get a chance to meet The Undertaker like this. This is insane but yet incredible.

Moka: Tsukune you don't think that he could be...Mark, is he?

Tsukune: Yeah...but don't worry about it. He's on our side and not only that, he knew I was a human the whole time.

Moka was shocked to hear that last part but considering that The Undertaker was their friend Mark, she would believe that Tsukune was right. Saizou couldn't take any more damage as he was standing on one knee. But Undertaker is not finished just yet, he was preparing himself to use the Tombstone Piledriver.

Saizou: *Shaking in fear* Okay, okay! I get your point! I give up! I promise I'll leave those two alone! I'll even learn to respect you!

The Undertaker: If only you would have listen to my warning...but now you have gone too far for the last time. It is the time that I shall put you in your place...IN HELL!

As The Undertaker was about to finish Saizou off, a loud snapped has stopped "The Phenom", causing both to look at where it comes from. They then noticed that Moka looks different for some reason. Her hair was now silver, fangs looked more visible, and her eyes are now red, even red aura surrounds her. Her Rosario was somehow at the hands of Tsukune, which means that Moka's true form has been revealed.

Saizou: T-This can't be! Silver hair, red eyes, massive energy! It's just like the legends says! This is the power of an S-Class monster...A VAMPIRE!

Inner Moka: *Stares at Undertaker in a deeper voice* Undertaker, thank you for protecting Tsukune and my other half. *As she turns her attention to Saizou* But this is my fight from now on.

The Undertaker has no fear despite witnessing Moka's vampire transformation. He really wants to finish off Saizou but seeing how she has been put through, she deserve to give the orc some payback.

The Undertaker: I will allow you to terminate this pathetic being...but just so you know, I will still put him in his own grave.

Inner Moka: *Smirks at Undertaker* Do what you want to him. Cause I wouldn't care less about what happens to him.

Tsukune: *In his thoughts* "I'm not sure if those two will ever get along. But I wonder how they would end up as a tag team?"

Inner Moka: *Frowns at Saizou* It's time that scum like you should...KNOW YOUR PLACE!

She then roundhouse kicked the orc, sending him flying until he crashes. The Undertaker was somehow impressed with what Moka just did, even her true strength is powerful but we don't know if she be that powerful than "The Demon of Death Valley".

Saizou: Y-Yes ma'am...I know my place alright. *He then faints*

Moka then walked over to Tsukune, who managed to get up, while The Undertaker just walked pass by her until he reaches Saizou and when he did, he was ready to finish this off with one of his most toughest of all in the WWE. He used his signature taunt called the "You're Finished", picks up the orc, and used the kneeling reverse piledriver known as The Tombstone Piledriver. Moka and Tsukune's eyes widened to see how The Undertaker would do something like that but the human was more amazed to witnessed one of "The Deadman's" greatest move of all time.

Tsukune: The Tombstone Piledriver. Never thought I could see this in person...especially Moka's true form. *As he was about to faint* But which one...is the real Moka?

Tsukune then fainted after being put through a lot of damaged but Moka caught him before he fell. The vampire then stare at The Undertaker as he walked over to her and put on his coat and hat.

Inner Moka: So have you really sent that weakling to hell?

The Undertaker: No...but I have put him into a deep dark sleep...and as soon a he awakens from the dark slumber, he will wake up, and well never even think of going near us again. All he ever thinks about is that we are his greatest fears.

Inner Moka: If that's the case, then this could be a gift from someone who possesses dark energy. I'm really impressed with what you just did to him.

The Undertaker: That is only what happens if those whoever pushed me any further...even the innocent. So I suggest if you don't push me further kid.

Moka didn't like to hear The Undertaker talking to her like that. But knowing that this is bad timing, she decided to let it slide. The next day came as Tsukune got up, staring at Moka, who appears to have the Rosario back on, and Mark as he was in his usual clothes.

Moka: Tsukune you're awake. I thought you would never get up from being hurt.

Mark: You really have gotten a beating there kid, but you were willing to protect Moka despite of being a human. Now that is what I call bravery.

Tsukune: *Confused* Moka? Mark? Have you two already gotten back to normal?

Mark: Let's just say that some of us wants to save our strengths after a recent battle, kid. *As he hands Tsukune an envelope* Plus you should have read the bus schedule before having the thought of leaving the school.

Tsukune then grabs the envelope, opens it, and reads the schedule, and he was shock to see what it just said. Mark couldn't believe it either but he would care less about it because he just wanted to become more stronger without any fans getting in the way. It turns out that the bus can comes by once a month.

Tsukune: *Changing the subject as he stared at Mark* But I still can't believe that I get to meet someone like you Mark. You're The Undertaker: 4-time WWE Champion, 3-time World Heavyweight Champion, 6-time Tag Team Champion, Hardcore Champion, and the 2007 Royal Rumble winner. You even beaten 17 superstars in 18 Wrestlemanias, two in a Handicap match, especially your own brother Kane twice, which is the same number of times you have beaten Shawn Michaels.

Moka was amazed that Tsukune would know so much of Mark's recent accomplishments in wrestling, he really is a fan of WWE. Mark was impressed as well, knowing that the human has ever seen The Undertaker's recent matches.

Mark: You actually seen all those matches?

Tsukune: Only on television, DVD, and videos on the internet.

Mark: But yet you forgotten about my recent match at Wrestlemania 27.

Tsukune: Yeah about that, I haven't got to see it yet. My parents didn't even have enough money for the pay-par-view, the DVD hasn't came out yet, and I forgotten about the internet ever since I found out I would come to this school.

Mark: Well tomorrow I would start our lesson on Monday Night Raw and if you like, you could stay after school and watch Wrestlemania 27.

Moka: That sounds like a great idea.

Tsukune: Yeah. I'll be looking forward to it. Thanks Mark.

Mark: *As he turned and walk away* No problem, Tsukune. But you two should get some rest, I'll be reporting this in little detail, and be sure that you'll get a free pass for the day.

Mark then continued walking to school to finish his training at the gym as he heard Tsukune screaming in pain. He found out that Moka was sucking his blood like any vampires does now and then. He then took a look at his dark energy from his hand, thinking about his upcoming Wrestlemania match against Triple H.

Mark: Like any other vampire would do, just use their fangs, and take a person's blood away. *In his dark voice* But I will be looking foward to give you another chance at immortality, Hunter. And when I do, you will...REST...IN...PEACE!

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but get read as The Undertaker meets the upcoming monster. What will he do to help out Tsukune? Will Inner Moka returns? And what monster would they meet? Stay tune for another chapter of Yokai Academy meets The Undertaker. Hypergogeta2012: signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!**


End file.
